snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Violet Le Veela
Violet Annaliese Le Veela was born on June 26, 2062 in Nice, France. She is a proud Hufflepuff alumni from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Violet is a part Veela. Her mother is a Half-Veela, making Violet and her two sisters all a Quarter-Veela. Violet was born to Darrien Harper, a Ravenclaw alumni and a scientist in the art of Care of Magical Creatures, and Emmeline Le Veela, a Beauxbatons alumni and actress/model. Both of her parents are purebloods making Violet a pureblood witch. Emmeline is a hundred percent French, while Darrien is a hundred percent Bristish. Violet, therefore, is half- French and half- British. Violet is fluent in French and English. She is a coloratura soprano & from her studies at WADA she is also a prima ballerina. Violet is a full supporter of veganism. Early Life Violet was born on a gorgeous sunny day on June 26, 2062. Now although Violet's parents, Emmeline & Darrien were anxiously awaiting the arrival of their little bundle of joy, Emmeline wasn't in a particularly good mood this day. Partly because from the moment she woke up, Emmeline could feel that something was bound to happen on this day, along with the fact that she wasn't feeling well at all. And at 10:00 a.m. was when she felt the first contraction, and Emmeline knew right away what was going on. Emmeline was very calm and very relaxed for she knew what she had to do, it was Darrien who was a nervous wreck the entire time because he knew that Violet wasn't supposed to be due for another week and it had completely caught him off guard. But besides Darrien's panicking, Emmeline's pregnancy went smoothly and both mother and child were alright. Like her mother and her mother's mother, Violet had inherited the Veela traits, she had golden blonde hair, olive skin, and a strikingly beautiful pair of violet eyes that every female on her mother's side had inherited. She was a very quiet baby, she rarely ever cried and when she could she was always seeming to be smiling and laughing. Now Violet was born into a very wealthy family from both her mother and father's sides. Her parents spent every moment with their daughter and rarely ever let her out of their sights in fear of an injury or sickness for that matter. For the first two years of her life, Violet didn't really get to venture beyond her home which gives reason to believe that she was very sheltered growing up. When Violet's younger sister Evelyn Celestia Le Veela was born on February 4, 2065 she was beyond excited to have a little sister to play with. And when her little sister was born, her parents became a little more leniant with letting Violet venture and discover new things. The first thing that immediately sparked her interest was Ballet because her parents would always catch her twirling around or walking on her toes. After discussing it with her, her parents signed Violet up for Ballet classes when she was 3 years old. From the moment she began taking Ballet classes Violet became very dedicated to it, putting her heart and soul into every lesson that she had. She knew that this was what she loved to do and couldn't see herself doing anything else, at the time. By the time Violet was 6 years old she was always practicing being on Pointe, and was always seen practicing her pirouhettes, her leaps, her chasse's, and one of her favorite movements, the arasbesque. Over the next 5 years Violet became more serious with her ballet and along with that she had decided she had decided to become a Vegan like her mother, who had become a spokeswoman on being a Vegan. Violet looked up to her mother immediately making her Violet's role model. The summer Violet had turned 11 years old was when her world had changed. She like every other 11 year old child had received their letter. But the thing was, Violet had not received one letter, she had received two letters. One letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizadry and a second letter from Beaxbatons Academy of Magic. What didn't help Violet choose one was that her mother wanted her to attend Beauxbatons while her father Hogwarts. But after listening to both reasons from her parents and taking some time to seriously think about it, Violet had eventually decided to attend Hogwarts, and she was beyond excited. Life At Hogwarts First Year (2073-2074) Second Year (2074-2075) Third Year (2075-2076) Fourth Year (2076-2077) Fifth Year (2077-2078) Sixth Year (2078-209) Seventh Year (2079-2080) Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Category:Class of 2080 Category:Alumni Category:Wizarding University Category:Pureblood Category:WADA Alumni Category:Quarter-Veela